Fallen Angel
by Keep.It.Spunky
Summary: Bella is bitten by Victoria. She hates being the monster that she is and kills Victoria. She then runs away and meets the cullens. Will she and Edward fall in love, or will she just run away again? Please Read&Review,story is better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters. **

BPOV:

A sharp pain in my neck was all I remembered until the fire started. It hurt so much, I screamed for it to go away but to no avail. It felt like I was slowly being burned away. But then after what seemed like an eternity it stopped. I was lying on the floor in a small room vacant of furniture. When I sat up there was a woman in the room. I jumped slightly, she hadn't been there before.

"So how do you feel?" the woman asked. She had fiery red hair and evil red eyes.

"I-I'm not s-sure." I stuttered. I was surprised at how my voice sounded, even t hough I was stuttering it sounded so much better than before. "Why am I here? Who are you? What are you?" I was a little scared of the woman.

"My dear, you are here simply because I want you to be here. As to your question of who I am, my name is Victoria. The answer to your last question is very easy, I am the same as you, at least now anyway." She had a creepy smile playing across her lips. Now I was even more confused. What did she mean that I was like her.

"What do you mean I'm like you?" I asked. At this she laughed. It was a cruel, harsh sound.

"We are both vampires. I changed you three days ago and you just went through the transformation as we call it." She stated simply as though she was discussing something as trivial as the weather.

"What?! No, I can't be a monster! I don't want to be!" I screamed as I jumped to my feet. My vision swiveled a little bit due to the speed at which I had just gotten up.

"You are what you are. There's nothing you can do about it. We can't be destroyed unless you tear us to pieces and burn us. Get used to it because I don't want to hear you complaining." She spat out the words.

"Leave, just leave!" I shouted at her. I just needed to be alone right now. When she had left and the door hjad banged closed I curled up in a ball and sobbed. No tears would come out, which made me sob even harder than before. For what seemed like hours I remained on the floor. Occasionally I would start dry sobbing again whenever I remembered my life that I could never go back to. My mom Renee, Phil, Charlie, all of them would never know what happened to me. I wonder what would become of them in my absence.

"Shut up, and come with me." The woman was back again and she didn't look happy. "I'm tired of listening to all of the noise that you're making. It's been four days. Get over it." She yelled.

"How do you expect me to get over something like this?!" I yelled back, she had taken my life from me and I would hate her forever for doing that.

"Well there's no going back so no amount of crying, or at least trying to cry, will do anything to help you. You need to feed or you will get weak, it's a wonder that you managed to last this long without hunting." I felt sheer horror when she mentioned hunting. I wouldn't kill anyone, that would make me worse than I already was.

"No! I won't kill anyone!" I shouted.

"Fine, but you still need to come so that when you do hunt, which you will do eventually, you know what to do." Now she was smiling, but it wasn't a happy smile. It was like she knew something that I didn't.

I nodded my head in defeat and walked to the front door of the shabby little house. When we got outside I realized that we were in the woods.

When I was human I used to live with my mom and her new husband Phil in Santa Cruz. (it's northern California for those of you who didn't know) My biological dad Charlie lived in Forks Washington. I had only seen him every summer.

"Where are we?" I asked, I was truly curious.

"We are in the southern part of Oregon." She said. "Come on, lets run." I froze up a bit when she mentioned running. I couldn't even walk on a flat surface without tripping over something.

"That might not be the best idea, I am very clumsy." I said.

"Well, now you're a vampire, and our kind are much more graceful than humans." She was sounding a little inpaitient now. I guess she really wanted to go hunting.

"Fine, I'll try not to trip." And with that we took off running at a startling pace. Trees whipped by and I felt like I was flying, it was the best sensation in the world. I felt free. When we came to a stop, I noticed that there was an elementary school in front of us. Just then the bell rang and students poured out from the front of the school looking excited that they could finally go home. A few kids were heading towards the woods, no doubt cutting through to get home faster. I noticed that there was a burning at the back of my throat that I hadn't felt before.

"Lunch time." Said the woman and she took off running at vampire speed towards the part of the woods where the kids entered. They smelled so good. God! How could I even think that! But then I smelled someone who was closer to me than I expected, I followed the mouth watering scent to it's owner. I stopped a little behind the child, he had blond hair that was shaved to a buz cut, and I could see the veins in his neck. He was still walking, obvlious to me, the blood thirsty vampire stalking him. I kept on edging closer, and closer, now I was almost to him.

**Please Read and Review! Should i have Bella kill him or not, i can't decide.**

**love ya,**

**Rose**


	2. Familiar faces

What are you doing? I asked myself as I stood watching the boy continue to walk. I didn't want to kill this child, but it was just so tempting. If I do this now then I won't ever get the chance to go back. Just when I was about to turn away the boy fell and scrapped his hands, blood seeped out of the tiny cuts on his hands and I felt my animalistic instincts taking over. No! I won't do this, not now, not ever. I took off running and then I smelled blood again, but this time it was defiantly not human blood. I raced to it and found a large buck deer that had a small cut on his back. Without giving it a second thought I leapt in the air and snapped its neck, quickly draining it. I found an option! I was so happy that I didn't need to feed on humans to survive.

After a few more large deer I was full and went back to find the red haired woman. When I found her she was stalking a small girl who looked to be about seven, she was short and had blond curls framing her face .The girl was trying to hurry to get home because it was threatening to rain. Just as the woman was about to pounce I leapt at her, there was a sound like boulders crashing when I made contact with her. The little girl leapt and turned around to look at us, her blue eyes were filled with fear. Why wasn't she running? Maybe she was in shock.

"Run, get home and don't look back!" I shouted frantically at her while trying to restrain the woman. This wasn't easy because she was several inches taller than my five four.

"What the hell?!' she screeched "I was about to get her!" I was disgusted with her and stepped back.

"How could you kill her? She didn't do anything to you and she was a little girl!" I yelled back.

"I needed that and you ruined it for me!" she leapt at me and I crashed into a tree which on impact broke and fell. She was on top of me trying to claw my face and eyes. I managed to get my feet under her and kicked up into her stomach. She flew off of me and onto the ground a few feet away. While she was still on the ground I ran at her and started ripping at her blindly. Within seconds there were pieces of her lying around. I did it. I killed her. I instantly felt terrible. But part of me argued that she would have killed the little girl and many others if I hadn't stopped her when I did. That made me feel less terrible. It wasn't an excuse for killing someone, but it made me able to live with myself.

I ran to the nearest store and stole some gasoline and matches. The man at the counter was too busy checking me out to notice anything else. When I got back to where I had fought I gathered up the woman's remains, doused them with gasoline, and set them ablaze. Thick black smoke rose up above the trees. When everything was taken care of I just started walking.

I wasn't really going anywhere; I just needed to get away from everything. As I walked questions swam through my head. Why did she change me? Who was she? Those questions would never be answered now. After a while it became dark and I found a nice clearing to rest in. I closed my eyes and just relaxed. A few hours later when the sun was about to come up I went out hunting again but this time I found a bear, so far the bear tasted the best. Just as I was disposing of the bear carcass the sun peaked out from between the clouds. I gasped as I saw my skin. It was sparkling like it was embedded with diamonds I loved the way it looked when I moved. I was starting to enjoy the sight of myself, but the clouds engulfed the sun once again. I could tell it wasn't going to reappear again because of the dark clouds that covered the entire sky.

I found a trail and decided to follow it the trail went through a think patch of trees, and when I got through it I found that I was standing in a campsite with two men sitting by a fire roasting some hotdogs. Both looked up when I came into their line of sight. Their blood wasn't tempting so I thought it wouldn't be dangerous to be near them.

"Hi, sweetie, are you lost?' the older of the two asked, he looked about Charlie's age. The other man looked a few years younger, but not by much. The man seemed pleasant and kind.

"Yeah, I am a little lost right now." I said

"Well, where are you from. We can help you get there." He said, he seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite place him in any of my memories.

"Um, I'm from Santa Cruz." I replied.

"Well, so are we. Lenny and I are just up here for a camping trip. By the way, my name's Larry." That's where I remembered them from! They lived next door to me when I was living with my mom and Phil. I couldn't believe that I didn't recognize them.

"No way, it's me Bella!" I said. As soon as the words left my mouth I knew that I shouldn't have said anything. Now this is only going to lead to trouble I though to myself.

"Bella? Wow, you look so different. Why are you here, everyone though you ran away." Said Lenny.

"Well, yeah I did run away." I needed to lie to them because there wasn't a reasonable explanation for the things that did happen. "I just needed to get away from everything. But then I got lost and stayed in a few places, then I bumped into you guys. How long has it been, I really haven't looked at a calendar and I lost track of time. Oh, do you guys happen to have any mirrors? I haven't seen what I look like in a while either." I said. Larry got up to go get the mirror while Lenny answered my other question.

"Bella, it's been four months." He said, he sounded very sad about something, but I couldn't tell what.

"Oh. It's been longer than I thought. How's my mom and Phil?" I asked wanting to know how they were handling the whole situation. At my question an immense sadness filled his eyes. I was starting to panic and he still wasn't answering my question.

"Well, when you left your mom and Phil were both really broken up. Then about two weeks later they were both involved in a and run. They caught the guy who did it, but your mom and Phil were both killed in the crash. You missed her funeral; it was three days after it all happened. Your dad Charlie came and took care of things. I'm so sorry you had to learn about it this way." He did look sorry.

There was a pain in my chest where my heart used to beat. I sank to my knees and started crying, but no tears came out. My body was heaving with the magnitude of my sobbing. Sometime after I sank to the ground Larry got back. Both men tried to get near me, but I growled when they approached. They gave up trying after a while so they both just sat there watching me. When I had sobbed as much as I could I got up off of my knees and looked at both men.

"I'm sorry, but I needed to go through that by myself." I stated.

"It's completely ok." Said Lenny, Larry nodded his head in agreement. I guess they both weren't going to mention the fact that no tears were actually shed by me. For that I was thankful. By now the pain in my chest had subsided to a dull throbbing.

"Do you still want that mirror?" Larry asked hesitantly.

"Yes please." I said forcing a slight smile onto my lips. When he handed it to me and I looked into it I wasn't sure what I was expecting. My eyes weren't the evil red color, they were a nice color of topaz, my hair had grown out a little and though it was tangled with twigs, and other things I could tell that it was wavy. When I was human I considered myself very plain, I had straight dark brown hair, pale skin, and my lips were a little too big. Now I was paler, and I noticed that I had curves that I didn't have before. I was still wearing ratty blue jeans, and a torn and dirtied pink shirt. Both were the only clothes I had.

"Thank you both so much for telling me what's happened. And it was nice seeing you both again, but I have to go now." I said putting down the mirror and jogging off very fast, a little to fast for humans, but I didn't care, I needed to get away from them. Once again I was running. I could hear their shouts for me to come back, and I could hear the fain sounds of them trying to follow me, but they wouldn't find me.

My mind went back to the night that I was bitten. I had been walking on an empty street on the edge of town on my way back home. It was about to rain, and I was trying to get home faster. The last thing I remember was seeing a pair of red eyes in the ally next to the shop that I was walking by.

I think that I'm going to go and stay with Charlie.


	3. new homes

I still remembered where my dad lived

I still remembered where my dad lived. Ugh, in all of my years of spending the summer there I had never grown to like the forever rainy town of Forks. Surely Charlie would be happy to see me; he always had a smile on his face whenever I was around. My only concern was that I wouldn't be able to control my thirst. However, the blood of the two men I had been with wasn't really tempting to me so I think that it will be ok.

Now I needed to find a town where someone could tell me where I was. The red haired woman had said that we were in Northern Oregon, but that didn't give me much to work with so I would need directions. There was no sense of me wandering around the forest for days when I could simply ask someone. Why men never asked for directions was something that I would never understand no matter how many years I lived. Trees were flying by as I continued my run; I had never realized how much I enjoyed it. I felt free and powerful. When I was human I could barley move without hurting myself or someone near me.

After a few minutes of running I picked up the faint scent of human blood. Turning in that direction soon found a town, it wasn't necessarily a small town, but it wouldn't be considered a city. Bracing myself I entered the town. There weren't many people out on the streets due to the overcast and slightly cold weather. The people that were out stared at me as I passed; maybe it was the fact that I was wearing a very dirty and torn outfit. The street that I was heading down was lined with shops. As a group of girls passed dangerously close to me I held my breath and concentrated on finding a place to get directions, after holding my breath for eight minutes I realized that I didn't need to breath! That's really weird I thought to myself, though me being a vampire is far stranger, I guess nothing is really any weirder than that.

Even though I lost my sense of smell when I held my breath it was worth it to slightly loosen the strangle hold all of the human scents had on me. At last I came to a small clothing store that had a kind looking woman at the counter. When I entered the store the woman turned to look at me. Her eyes first held shock, which quickly faded and turned to pity no doubt taking in the state of my clothes.

"Hi, I'm lost and was wondering if you could give me directions to a town called Forks?" I asked hesitantly scared that I might frighten her. She just stood there for a moment before snapping herself out of her daze to answer me.

"Yes, I can give you directions. Dear, look at your clothes; you must get some new clean ones right away. I must have something around here that would fit you. Why don't you go upstairs to the bathroom and take a shower to get all of that muck off yourself while I get you the clothes." She said, I didn't know why she was offering to help me so much when I had only met her about five seconds ago. Whatever her reasons were I didn't care, I was relieved that I could wash up and I really did need some new clothes.

"Thank you so much." I really was grateful of what she was doing.

"It's nothing at all dear; the bathroom is the first door in the hallway." She said as I headed up the stairs. The hallway was rather short and only had two other doors in it, she probably lives here. The bathroom wasn't the biggest, but it was nice. As I shed my clothes I noticed the full extent of the changes that had happened when I was turned. My stomach was tight and flat, my legs were slightly muscled but still feminine. I locked the door and turned the water on; when it was warm I stepped in. The hot water felt so good on my tense muscles. Grabbing the shampoo from the bath rack I lathered up my hair, next I got the soap and washed off the mud and other woodsy things that were layered onto my skin. When I was completely clean I stepped out and found a towel to dry myself off, wrapping it around myself I opened the door to see if the clothes were ready. To my surprise there was a neat pile of clothes in front of the door.

Closing the door once again I looked to see what the woman had brought up. There were a pair of light wash jeans, a nice blue v-neck sweater, some socks and a pair of Converse. I slipped on the clothes and again it surprised me that they all fit perfectly.

After brushing out my hair I went downstairs to thank the lady.

"Thank you again, the clothes are really nice and I really needed the shower."

"It's no problem at all; you looked like you could use them more than any of the people who would probably end up buying them anyway. Now I have your directions here." She pointed at a piece of paper. After explaining how I get to the freeway that would lead me to Forks I said goodbye and headed off.

Once I was clear of the town and the temptations I put the directions in my pocket and ran off in the direction of the highway. My head was now clear of the distracting scents and I realized that the itch in the back of my throat was back. Sensing a few deer nearby I bounded after them. Upon finding them I leapt at the nearest one quickly draining it before I turned to the others who had since scattered, no matter I would easily find them. Picking up another one's scent I followed it at a break neck pace until I found it. This went on several more times before my thirst was quenched.

After I had gotten near the freeway I followed it until I was almost to the edge of the town that was to be my home. Taking a deep breath I walked down the first side street that led to my father's house. When I finally arrived I stood in the driveway staring up at the house debating if this was a good idea or not.


	4. Charlie

**In the next chapter Bella is going to meet the Cullens. Also, I might not be updating soon because i turned my football playing brother's room into a fluffy, pink, hearts and stuffed animals everywhere, princess room and i don't know how my parents will react so if i don't update for a while you will know why.**

**A/N: I don't own anything**

Hesitantly I walked up to the front door and knocked. My fist left a little dent in the door, my new strength is something that I will have to get used to. I could hear someone getting up from a sofa and walking towards the door and me, their scent was stronger than the two men's had been, but it wasn't going to be a problem for me. At least I know that I won't kill him. Relief washed through me but was soon replaced by anxiousness when the door opened to reveal Charlie. Shock crossed his face upon seeing me. Soon he snapped out of it and his face showed happiness to see that I was here.

"Bells, where have you been? We wee all so worried about you, and then the accident happened…" he trailed off thinking of the death of my mother.

"Hi Dad, can I come in? I will explain everything, though it is a little complicated." How would he react if I told him what really happen? Would he accept it or would he chase me out of town holding a wooden stake and a clove of garlic? A smile spread across my face at the thought.

Once we were both settled in the living room, me in the chair and him on the couch I decided to start telling him my cover story.

"It's so nice to see you again Dad. Well, I guess I should start at the beginning. Mom and Phil were married and they were really happy with each other, but I could tell that having to take care of me was starting to put a strain on their relationship. Mom would never say this, but I knew it was true. So one day I just decided to go away. I don't know if it was to make them happy or to just find myself, but at the time it seemed like the right thing to do. Eventually I lost track of time and before I knew it two months had gone by. I ran into some old neighbors who lived by Mom and they told me what happened. That's when I decided that it would be best if I came home. So here I am, I was hoping that you would let me live here if it isn't too much trouble, I could even get a job to pay for things." I hastily put in the last thought thinking of the clothes that I would have to buy because I didn't have any with me.

"Bells, I would love it if you came to live with me, and you don't need to get a job, I have enough money to pay for things. When you went away your mother, Phil, and I were very upset and worried, you only left a note saying that you had gone away to make things right and that we wouldn't look for you if we loved you." When he said this I was surprised, I hadn't left a note. It must have been that evil woman who turned me. Well, at least now there won't be police after me.

"Dad, could we not talk about me disappearing with anyone. I don't like to be reminded about the problems that it caused." I made my voice sound as if I were about to cry. Then he did something that was very unlike himself, he hugged me. Normally both he and I weren't very open with our feelings. His scent was about to over power me, I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth ready to be used. Eventually he let go and he was lucky I had so much self control or else there would be no more Charlie.

"Bells, I won't talk about it anymore. I haven't told anyone about what happened so it won't be a problem. You're so cold, you should go to bed and get some rest, we don't want you to get sick. I'm going to call the school tonight and see about enrolling you, the day after tomorrow you might be able to go to school if they work out the paperwork." He said.

"Ok, I'm going to go take a nap." I said as I headed upstairs. My bedroom was the same as it had been the last time I was here (I shouldn't have to go into detail, you should know what it looks like.) my closet was filled with clothes that were way to small for me, the dresser was the same, I wasn't to happy that I had to share a bathroom with Charlie, but it was better than how I had been living. Even though I couldn't sleep, I lay down in the bed and closed my eyes. A while after doing this Charlie came to check up on me. It was nice to know that he cared about me even though I never really spent a long time with him.

The night was boring, due to the fact that I couldn't sleep. That morning I waited until I heard the front door close until going downstairs.

_Bells, _

_Here is the credit card that you should use to get clothes, a car and whatever else you need. I know that you don't like people using money on you, but please get what you need; I want you to be happy here._

_Dad_

The note stuck to the fridge said. It was true that I had an issue with people spending money on me, and I would feel guilty if I spent too much of Charlie's money. However, there were some things that I would need. Grabbing the credit card from the table I headed outside to look for a bus stop, I found one that was fairly close to the house that went to Seattle. The bus ride was awful; there were so many people there. Their blood wasn't what made it bad, it was that some of them were really smelly, and with me enhanced senses it would have made me throw up if I could.

Thankfully it was over soon. When I stepped out I immediately noticed all of the expensive shops. There was no way that I would waste Charlie's money on overly priced clothes. Eventually I found some stores that had reasonably priced clothes; I mostly got plain t-shirts, sweatshirts, and jeans. For my pajamas I got flannel pants and tank tops. After I was done shopping it was 11am so I decided that rather than endure the bus I would run home, it wasn't raining right now, but it would very soon. As I sped home I noticed how much green was around, it was covering everything. I noticed an old red truck sitting in the driveway, it looked very sturdy and safe. There was a note inside so I opened the door and looked it over.

_Bells,_

_I had my friend Billy Black's son Jacob brings this over. It's your new car, I thought that you wouldn't like me taking you to school in the cruiser so I got you this as a little welcome home present._

_Dad_

Again I was touched that he would think to get me a car, and I was glad that I wouldn't have to ride in the cruiser. The burning in my throat was back so I threw on some jeans and a red t-shirt and went out to hunt. It had started raining so not many people would be out on trails. After running for a while I found a mountain lion, it put up a fight, but eventually I got it. This was now my favorite "food". The bear had been ok, but this was much better. It was later than I thought when I got back home so I decided to make Charlie dinner. Tonight I was making spaghetti, Right as I was putting the dish on the table Charlie came through the door looking thoroughly tired.

"Hey Dad, I made dinner." I said as he hung up his police belt.

"Smells good Bells, aren't you going to have any?" his question caught me off guard, I hadn't thought about if I needed to eat human food or not. I mean, I had been living off blood and nothing more for so long that it never crossed my mind to try human food.

"Ok, I'm not very hungry, but I'll have a little." I said serving myself a very small portion. Sitting down to the table I twirled some around my fork and put in my mouth. It tasted horrible, worse than dirt! I had to force myself to swallow it just to keep up appearances, but it was very hard. I excused myself from the table, after thanking Charlie for the truck, and said that I needed to go to bed.

"Bells, you start school tomorrow so rest up." Shouted Charlie from downstairs. He went to sleep and was snoring soon after. There was a sick feeling in my stomach, and I knew I was going to throw up. I opened the window sprinting into the trees where I commenced with throwing up the little pasta that I had swallowed. It was disgusting; everything was covered in my venom. After burying it I went back to my room quietly shutting the window. Tonight was not as bad as the last one because I went on the internet.

In the morning I "woke up" and went downstairs to watch T.V. Today was going to be interesting, what with school and everything.

**Please Read and Review.**

**Love ya,**

**Rose**


	5. Greek God

I went upstairs and dressed at vampire speed, it comes in handy a lot

I went upstairs and dressed at vampire speed, it comes in handy a lot. My outfit today was a pair of dark wash jeans, and a forest green sweater, of course I also had on my Converse. They were my favorite shoes that I had ever had because they were so comfortable. Grabbing my keys I went to my new truck, it looked really old, but I didn't care. The only thing that I wanted it to do was start. I got my wish as my truck fired up and released a loud rumble that didn't fade even as I pulled out of the driveway.

My drive to school was quite peaceful and it gave me time to think about school and the troubles I might be getting myself into. There would probably be a greater temptation there than I had experienced before, but I am pretty sure that I can handle it. If not I can remove myself once again and find another place to be until I get more control, but I hope that it won't come to than. Already there have been too many people who have been hurt because of me and I don't want to do that to Charlie. I hadn't been concentrating on where I was driving but when I looked at the road again I saw that I was at the high school already.

There weren't any fancy cars in the parking lot so my truck fit in. By now the scents of the humans had hit me and it was almost unbearable, but as I sat in the cab of my car it became tolerable. Sweet! I could stay, well at least for the time being. After getting used to all of the human presences I got out and headed for the office to get my schedule. When I entered there was a woman sitting behind a desk who had looked up when I came in and was now staring at me. I walked over to her and she seemed to grow even more dazed.

"Hello, my name's Isabella Swan and I am new here, are you the one who I get my schedule from?" I asked trying to not burst out laughing. She was now starting to creep me out as she looked for my schedule, occasionally she would glance over my way will lust filled eyes. I was very tempted to tell her that I am not, nor will I ever be a lesbian, but I held it in.

"Here you go dear, I hope you can find all of your classes fine, if you need anything feel free to come by." She stressed the word anything way to much. I practically ran out of there without looking back at the vile woman. As soon as I was a distance form the office I quickly looked over the map with my classes marked then I decided that I wanted to find a place where I could sit and be alone. There was no way that I wanted to get close to any humans when I could easily kill them.

After walking around for a while I decided that there wasn't a place that could be mine. I was a little sad about it, but I could deal with it. Right now I had to get to class; I think that the bell's going to ring any second now. Picking up my pace I jogged at human pace towards my class, I was on the other end of campus. I arrived in the class right as the bell rang went up to my teacher.

"Hello, I'm new and I am supposed to talk with each of my teachers to find out what's going on in class." I said looking at my shoes not wanting to see where his eyes were going.

"Y-yes, very well, my name's Mr. Holmes, and here is your course syllabus." He said while handing me a sheet of paper and telling me where my seat was. Luckily for me I got a seat at the back of the class room, this meant that I wouldn't have to deal with that annoying teacher checking me out as much. However I soon found out that I would have to deal with a very perverted boy who sat next to me.

"Hey, I'm Mike, you must be new here." He said staring blatantly at me chest, not even trying to hide that he was. This guy is really a pig. "If you need someone to show you the ropes I could help." Somehow I don't think that he was talking about the school.

"Sorry, but no thanks, I will not need anyone to "Show me the ropes"." I said a little harshly, he looked taken aback for a second but quickly recovered.

"Well, I'm always gone be here if you need anything." Wow, this guy can't take a hint, and to make it worse he mumbled under his breath 'she's playing hard to get, she so wants me'. Ha!

Mike was the only really annoying guy for the rest of my classes until lunch, a few others tried to get my attention but thankfully they took a hint. When I got out of my class to go to lunch Mike was waiting there for me, ugh was he ever going to get the hints that I have been dropping?

"Hey, do you want to go out after school?" he asked. His eyes got all weird looking; I guess he was trying to make me swoon. But he just looked like he had something in his eye.

"Mike I can't I have a boyfriend." I stated blandly.

"When you get tired of him I'll be here for you." He said. Oh My Gosh! I swear he would have annoyed me to death if I hadn't already been dead! A small smile crossed my lips at the joke. I turned on my heel quickly and walked away to the parking lot, I didn't need food so why should I be reminded of the things I lost the ability to do when I was changed.

I was walking across the parking lot out of sight from the school when I was tackled by a small mass of spiky black hair. I fell to the ground and was landed on by the same person. Well, she wasn't really a person; she was a vampire like me. She had black hair, and topaz eyes instead of the evil red ones my creator had. She was smiling down at me her arms pinning mine down while her knees were on my chest pushing me on the ground. I heard more of my kind approaching.

"Alice, you shouldn't tackle strange people." A smooth silky voice said.

"I resent that!" I yelled back, I still couldn't see any of them because of the Alice but I heard a booming laugh come from them. Alice was swiftly removed from me and I stood up. There were five of them. One looked like he was a serious body builder with curly brown hair, another had straw blond hair and was holding Alice, the next was a girl who looked like she was cut from a fashion magazine, and lastly was the hottest guy that I had ever seen, he had bronze hair and was muscled but not nearly as much as the first boy. I couldn't help myself, but I was staring at what could have easily been a Greek god. He was staring back at me, his eyes never breaking contact with mine to roam up and down my body.

"Sorry about tackling you earlier, but I was so excited to meet you Bella." The hyper pixie that was Alice said.

"That's ok. Wait, how do you know who I am?" I asked hesitantly. This was a little weird.

"Lets go back to our house where we can talk freely." Said the blonde boy.

"Ok." I answered, there wasn't anything that said that they were dangerous, and I immediately trusted them.

Alice rode with me to their house because I didn't know where it was, she was thoroughly frustrated that my old truck couldn't go over 60mph. it was very funny to see her bouncing up and down in her seat with anticipation to something that I didn't know about. When we finally got to her mansion type house she dragged me into a room with several couches where the others from before were sitting, now accompanied by another man and woman. Alice sat me down in a chair that was facing them and went over by the blonde boy.

"Ok, Bella I know that you are probably a little confused by everything that has just happened but we will give you all the answers you want." Said the new male.

"Ok, I already know that you are vampires like me, but what I want to know is who you guys are." I stated hesitantly.

"That's an easy question, This Is Alice as I'm sure you already know." He said pointing to her. "This is Jasper" he pointed at the blonde boy; I think that he and Alice are together. "This is Rosalie and Emmett" he pointed at the body builder and the model." And this is Edward." He said pointing at the bronze haired one. Once again I found myself and him locked in a staring match. "This is my wife Esme." He said pointing at the new woman. "And I am Carlisle, Our last name is Cullen."

"Alice, Edward, and Jasper have powers. Alice can see the future, Jasper can control and sense emotions, and Edward can read minds." At this I started panicking; I didn't want him to find out about the little boy that I almost killed, or what I had been thinking about him earlier.

"Why are you panicking?" asked Jasper rapidly. Everyone stared at me with concerned glances.

"I-I was wondering if you could read my mind." I stuttered nervously while looking at my shoes.

"No, I can't and I must say that it is very frustrating." Said Edward, I couldn't get used to the perfect ness of his voice; I looked up to see that his eyes were still on me.

"Bella, its ok, if you don't want to tell us something, but if it's dangerous I think we should know." Said Carlisle.

"I wouldn't consider it dangerous, but it is something that I am ashamed of. A while ago my creator took me out hunting and I almost killed a little b-boy." I was sobbing at the end, I try not to think about it often or else this happens, I think about the monster that I am for almost killing him. Alice and Esme rushed over to my side and held me while I cried. When I was done and told them I was fine they sat back down. Everyone was still concerned about me, I could tell.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you to remember something painful." Said Carlisle looking sadly at me.

"No, it's ok. It happened and there's noting I can do to forget that." I said feebly.

"You said that you were with your creator, where is she now?" asked Edward. I thought back to that day, the fight, and the girl I had saved.

"It was the same day that the thing with the little boy happened, after running away from him I went to find her and she was about to murder a little girl. I stopped her and told the girl to run. She attacked me after that and then I killed her." I said.

"You did the right thing; you shouldn't feel guilty about it." Said Jasper no doubt sensing my emotions, instantly I felt a wave of calm sweep over me.

"Thank you, its jus that I don't like being a monster. After I killed her I found out that I could survive off animals. Right now I'm living with my dad Charlie Swan, you might know him." I said and shock crossed both his and Edward's faces.

"But Charlie said that his daughter was seventeen a couple of weeks ago." Said a mystified Carlisle. "How old were you when you were changed?"

"I was seventeen, but my birthday's in September so even though I don't age now I will technically turn eighteen." I said and this time they all gasped, Jasper's mouth hanging open in surprise.

"What's wrong?" I asked hurriedly afraid that I did something to offend them.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that you are still considered a newborn and you have the tolerance to be around people and act normally. Newborns are usually unable to control their thirst and go on a rampage, I think that your gift may be to resist or at least control a very large part of that hunger." Said Carlisle once again, I relaxed knowing that I hadn't upset them.

"Can you excuse us for a minute; we need to have a little meeting." He said.

"Yeah, it's ok, I'll just be outside." And with that I left. The outside of the house was beautiful; I hadn't gotten a chance to admire it before. I walked through the woods that were surrounding the house until I couldn't see it anymore; I picked up my pace and ran for a few seconds before coming to a stop. I sat down on a fallen tree just thinking about things.

If I lost control I would bring this family down with me, and I couldn't help but feel saddened at the thought. Event though I could control most of my thirst I could still slip up, and if I did people would get suspicious. They might notice how the Cullens were different, and it would be all my fault. Now I would have to leave. There was no way that I would let harm come to them because of me, I wasn't worth it, I was a monster.

**APOV:**

After Bella left we all sat waiting for Carlisle to talk. I had already had a vision of him asking us if Bella should move into the house or not. "Alice, I'm sure you've already seen what this is about, but I have something to ask the rest of you. As you know, Bella is still a newborn; even though she can control her thirst she could slip up and expose us all in the process. Especially since she is living with a human, her not eating, or sleeping may cause Charlie to be suspicious. So the question I pose to all of you is weather we should allow Bella to come live with us, we have plenty of rooms so it wouldn't inconvenience any of you. So I will put this to a vote, all of you who would be ok with her moving in raise your hands."

Jasper, Esme, and I raised our hands immediately. Rose, Emmett, and Edward didn't thought I saw Edward was still on the fence, I had had two visions, one with him saying yes, and one of him saying no.

"Edward, you need to make a decision." I said, his head snapped up to glare at me, Jasper growled protectively.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Eddie likes Bella, that's why he can't decide, he is confused about the new emotions." Jasper said to me, loud enough for everyone to hear. Edward growled again and tackled Jasper, knocking him into Esme's coffee table and shattering it.

"Boys!" Esme shouted. Immediately they stopped.

"Sorry mom." They both said in unison.

"Fine, she can move in." Edward grumbled. Then I saw Bella, she was running away saying that she didn't want to hurt us.

"Edward go and get her, you're the fastest. The rest of us can't do it." I shouted. He disappeared the minute I said it.

**BPOV:**

I had stood up when I felt a presence behind me; I snapped around and saw Edward standing there.

"Why were you going to run away?" he asked, I thought I heard hurt in his voice, but I brushed it off. I sat back on the tree and put my head in my hands. He came over and sat next to me, I felt safe and calm when he was near me and I didn't know why.

"How did you know?" I asked sitting up and looking at him.

"Alice." He chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh along. I forgot about her seeing the future. "But why would you run away?" he said after we stopped.

"Because if I slip up, someone might discover you guys and I couldn't live with myself if I cause you any pain or trouble" I mumbled once again looking at the ground.

To my immense surprise I felt his fingers under my chin raising my head so that I was looking at him.

"We know that you could slip up, but we want you to stay. Carlisle called a meeting and asked everyone if they wanted you to move in and for the most part everyone did. Rosalie will come around eventually and Emmett likes you, but Rosalie is his wife so he wanted to make her happy. He's at home convincing her. We all wanted you to stay." He said, I felt my undead heart flutter when he said all. That meant that he wanted me to stay.

Silence came over us; it wasn't uncomfortable, just peaceful. We continued to stare at each other. I noticed that we were leaning closer to each other. Was this happening, was I going to kiss the perfect Edward Cullen? God knows I wanted to!

WE got closer and closer, now there was only a couple inches separating our lips.


	6. i have a home!

Our lips were millimeters apart when a loud carsh echoed through the forest

Our lips were millimeters apart when a loud carsh echoed through the forest. We pulled apart only to find Emmett standing a few feet away with a huge smile on his face.

"Wooh! Eddie's getting it on with the new girl!" he bellowed, I'm pretty sure that the entire town heard him. His statement earned a low growl to come from Edward, I could tell that Emmett knew he was in trouble, but I don't think that he cared. I personally found Edward's growl to be sexy.

"By all means continue. I just came to see if Bella was ok. I didn't know that you two would be getting hot and heavy out here." He laughed. I scowled at him hoping to look menacing. Why couldn't he have waited a few more minuites?

Even though I wanted to kiss Edward very, very badly, I knew that we were going to fast and that was a bad thing. The truth was that I was scared to be close to anyone. When I was human I would always run away when things got hard, and love falls under that catagory. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a snapping noise. When I looked up it was to see Emmett and Edward rolling around wrestling, trees would be demolished when they got in the way. As soon as I saw them starting to use their fists I had to intervene.

"Stop! No more fighting!" I shouted over the noise that they were making. They immediately jumped off each other and turned to face me. I had to control my chuckle that was threatening to escape, they both looked like bad school children who knew they were going to be sent to the corner.

"You two should know not to fight with each other. Come on lets go back." I said.

"Don't you mean lets go _home_?" said Edward with a crooked half grin that made my heart flip, even I couldn't hide the smile that spread across my face at the thought of having a home. Even though I was staying with Charlie I didn't really count that as a home, just a house. A home is where you have people who care about you and I had always wanted that.

With my mom I used to have a home, but then Phil came. It's not that I didn't like him, I did. It's just that I really wasn't all that comfofrtable around him.

"I know why Edward wants to get home." Emmett said with a smirk.

"What does he mean by that?" I asked.

"He thinks that we want to use my bedroom." Said Edward while looking at the ground. I knew that if I were human I would be blushing right now.

"Oh."

"We should probably get back before everyone sends a search party out for us."

With that we took off at a speed that only vampires could run at. We made it back to the house in minuites only to find everyone standing out on the front porch waiting for us. None of them seemed mad, even Rosalie and that surprised me. I had thought that she was the one who didn't like me, well if she was making an effort to be nice I would do my best to be kind to her.

"Hi, sorry about the trouble. I haven't been here for two hours and already I have caused problems." I said sadly as I avoided their eyes. To my immense surprise Esme came over and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Dear, you haven't caused any trouble at all. We're just glad that you didn't leave." She said warmly.

"Yeah Bella, if you left I wouldn't have a new shopping buddy!" squealed Alice.

I groaned at the thought of being dragged shopping. I really didn't like it and only went when it was absolutely necessary.

"Alice, I don't like shopping, it's boring." I said. As soon as the words left my mouth her eyes turned hard.

"What do you mean you don't like shopping?!" she said the words very slowly and carefully. Her little white fists were cleanched and her whole frame seemed to be shaking. Now I was a little scared.

"I-I just don't' like shopping." I stuttered.

Then she jumped. I mean she literally jumped off the porch and landed on top of me pinning me to the ground for the second time today. Her eyes were still a little hard, but there was an evil glint there as well.

"You are coming shopping with me wether you like it or not. You are not going to complain while we are out, and you will have a smile on your face the entire time." She commanded, I knew that I didn't have a chance in the world to get out of this.

"Fine, but I'm not promising that I can smile the entire time." I grumbled.

And just like that the smile returned to the spastic pixie vampire's face. She soon after got off of me and rejoined Jasper on the porch as Edward helped me up. By now Rose, and Emmett were clutching their sides from laughing so hard and even Carlisle and Esme were trying to contain their own laughter. Even Edward let out a few chuckles, but I didn't mind him doing laughing because his laugh sounded like music and I found it absolutely amazing.

"Bipolar little vampire." I muttered darkly. They all heard me and continued on with the incessant laughter.

After finally controlling their laughing we all made our way back to the living room and took our seats.

"So, I'm guessing that Edward told you about our offer of having you move in with us." Said Carlisle hesitantly.

"Yes, he has and I would be very happy to move in with you guys." I said with a smile on my face.

"Ooh, I get to help decorate your room now! Esme, can we go get the supplies now?" asked a bouncing Alice from her seat on Jasper's lap.

"Sure dear, we can go now. I want to have the room finished before Bella moves in." Said an equally as excited Esme as both she and Alice made their way out the door to the cars.

"We will of course have to make up a cover story as to why you are moving in. It wouldn't seem normal if we just asked you to move in after only having met you for one day." Explained Carlisle.

"We could tell him that it's part of a new study on how having a stranger move in with a family impacts the house as a whole." Said Edward.

"Yes, that might work out. I think that Bella should be the one to tell him. If he has any questions tell him to give me a call and I will do my best to explain." Said Carlisle again.

"Ok, I might as well go and tell him now. That way he will have time to think about it." I said. Both Edward and Carlisle nodded their heads in agreement. It was only then that I noticed both Emmett and Rosalie were gone. As soon as the thought ran through my head I heard a door close upstairs.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"You really don't want to be here long enough to figure that out." Said Edward with a slight grimace on his perfect face. Now I understood where they went and why.

Edward and I headed out to his Volvo, he like a gentlemen opened the door for me. He was so kind and sweet, how could he possibly like me? The answer was very simple. He couldn't. He had probably been trying to be nice back in the forest by going along and giving me a kiss so that my feelings wouldn't get hurt. How could I have thought that he would like me? Oh well, just being around is pleasurable enough for the time being. I hadn't even realized that we were pulling into my driveway until I felt the engine stop.

"Thank you for driving me." I said hesitantly looking at my hands. I could feel his eyes on me.

"It's no problem. I'm just glad you decided to stay." He said, I had to stop myself from hyperventilating when I looked in his eyes. There was a very strong emotion there, but I didn't know what it was.

"Well, I should probably go before Charlie comes out to investigate why a strange car is parked in his driveway."

"Ok." I heard him say as I closed the door and walked across the front lawn. When I reached the front door I turned around only to find the driveway empty. I let out a sigh and stepped into the house making sure to lock the door behind me. Charlie was sitting in the small living room watching the game.

"Hey dad." I said as I sat on the couch.

"Hi Bells, where did you go? School ended a few hours ago." He said as he muted the game to look at me.

"I was over at the Cullens. Alice wanted me to come over." I said hesitantly. "Dad, I need to talk to you about something."

His face was a mask of panic. "What happened? Did you get in some sort of trouble? Please don't tell me you're pregnant?" his voice was verging on hysteria and I kknew I needed to control the situation before it got out of hand.

"No, I'm not in trouble. And what on earth would make you think I was pregnant?! I can't believe I'm really saying this to you, but I am a VIRGIN!" I said making sure to put emphasis on the last word. His face relaxed and a slight blush colored his cheeks.

"I was going to tell you that Dr. Cullen is doing this study on having a stranger in the house and how it would impact the house as a whole." I said slowly making sure to see the emoptions that crossed his face.

"That would mean that you would have to be moving in with them right?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, it would. I really like the family, and being in this house reminds me of mom. It's hard to see things that were hers or that she did and not be reminded that she's gone." I said sadly.

"Bells, if you had said something I would have tried to make it easier on you. Are you sure that you want to move in with them?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure about it."

"Ok, when would you be moving out then?"

"Um, tomorrow."

"Sure, sure." He said more to himself than to me, but he was letting me go and that was fort he best. It was just too dangerous for me to be living with him.

After a few more conversations about random things I gave him a hug and headed upstairs to go to "bed". A couple hours later I heard Charlie go to his own room. I quietly crept back down the stairs to find some boxes to put my things in. I found them in the downstairs closet along with some tape.

It didn't take me very long to pack up all of my things because I didn't have much that I wanted to bring with me. Once I was done with all of the packing I opened my window and leapt out onto the roof of the house. Sometimes when I was younger I would sit out here and listen to the wind, it was very peaceful looking at the stars when no one was around. Unfortunatly for me tonight there was a light drizzle and no stars were visible due to the thick cover of clouds. Oh well, it was still a nice place to come and think.

I returned to my room around 4:00 in the morning so that I could make sure that everything that I had wanted was packed. Then I laid down in my bed and pretended to be asleep when my dad woke up. Eventually I heard him get up and walk arcross the hall so that he could begin to get ready for work. Just as I thought that he was going to leave for work I heard his heavy footsteps coming down the hall towards my room. Slowly he opened the door and I made sure that my unnecessary breathing was even as it would have been if I were asleep. His setps stopped at the edge of my bed.

"I'm gonna miss you Bells, but I just want you to be happy." He said to my sleeping form. I would have probably started crying if I were still able to do that. Normally Charlie was a little distant, not in a mean way, but he didn't have the easierst time telling people how he felt. He gave my forehead a small peck before exiting my room and leaving for work.

I was sad that I would be leaving Charlie in this house alone again. He had been alone for so long after my mother left, then I came and gave him hope that he wouldn't be alone again. But I took that hope away as soon as I had given it to him. This made me a little guilty about going to live with the Cullens, but as long as I kept telling myself that it was for his own protection I would be able to handle it.

Alice showed up promptly at 9:00 to help me load my things in to her car.

"Today I thought that you could get your things settled in your new room so that you feel more comfortable." She said in her usual perky tone.

"You're room is right across the hall from Edward's. It was the only room available so everyone else's rooms are on the floor above you guys. Tomorrow we are going shopping for your new wardrobe. There is no point in arguing about me spending money on you because I already had a vision that you would agree." She said. I groaned, she sure knew how to say good morning to a person.


	7. Alice

**A/N: I don't own anything! I'm so very sorry for not updating for an extreamly long ammount of time. There's no excuse for it and i am very sorry.**

The car ride gave Alice the chance to talk to me, or at least talk at me, about all the "cool" clothes that she was going to get me. I don't think that she noticed that I wasn't paying attention to her at all. My thoughts were currently focused on Edward, and the fact that our rooms were so close to each others. He didn't even like me, so I knew that there were going to be some uncomfortable moments in the house.

"Bella. Bella! We're home." Said Alice as she tried to break me out of my little daze.

"So can you show me my room so I can unpack?" I asked politely after receiving a weird stare from the little pixie.

"Oh, yeah. No one ever did give you a proper tour of the house. It is empty now because everyone else went hunting. They should be back tomorrow night." She said. I had kept her from hunting and I was beginning to feel guilty for it.

"But you should be hunting too." I said.

"Bella, I hunted last night when you left so I could stay with you today." She said perkily.

Besides, I thought you could tell. My eyes are light and aren't dark. That means that I fed recently." She said as if it were obvious. I hadn't spent much time in front of mirrors so I hadn't noticed.

"I didn't know." I said while looking at the dashboard.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I forgot that you hadn't been around mirrors for a while! Bella, I really am soo sorry, will you forgive me?!" she squealed as she threw herself at me to give me a bone crushing hug. I had to laugh at her reaction, she hadn't even been mean and she was groveling for my forgiveness.

"Alice, it's ok. Now can we go unpack my room?" I asked trying to change the subject onto lighter topics.

"Sure, let's get the boxes out first."

We went to the trunk and quickly unloaded the little that I had brought with me. After doing that we brought them into the living room where we proceeded to dump them on the couches so that I could get the grand tour.

The house was bigger than I imagined, the living room had leather couches and love seats along with the big armchair, all placed in viewing range of the plasma screen T.V. that had various gaming systems hooked up to it. Next was the kitchen which Alice explained was just for keeping up appearances. After going up to the first floor there was a long hallway which only had five doors. I guessed that one of these rooms belonged to me. Alice ran at vampire speed down the hall where she stood in front of a door which I guess was mine.

"Ok, are you ready top see your new room?" she asked, I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Yeah!" I said just as excited as she was.

She jumped aside so that I could open the door. I gasped when I looked at what was to be my new room. It was amazing; the walls were a gorgeous hade of blue with a white trimming. There was a large dark wood bed, a walk in closet, a desk, and a few shelves that held a ipod with speakers, and some books. I loved it immediately. I spun on Alice and gave her a hug that would most defiantly kill a normal human.

"I knew you would like it." She said in between her giggles. I had to laugh at that, of course she knew. The little pixie could see the future.

"Hey Alice, where's the shower?" I asked. There was only one door in the room and that lead into what I discovered was a closet.

"Um, I forgot to tell you that. You have to share with Edward because that is the only other bathroom in the house that isn't attached to a room." She said, giving me that weird glance again. She was defiantly up to something, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Hey, let's have a girls night." Squealed Alice.

"What do we do for a girl's night?"

"Well, we could start by prank calling the boys and watching movies."

"Wouldn't they know if we called them? Edward does read minds you know." I said

"Yeah, I know, but he's too far away to hear us. Besides, I always have a spare phone for things like this."

"Ok, fine. But can I change first?" I asked. My outfit was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Fine, but hurry up."

I dig around in the boxes until I found the pajamas I was looking for; they consisted of a plad pair of flannel pants, and a red tank top. Once I changed I glanced at the digital clock on the stand by my bed. It was already 9:00pm, time had passed really quickly. After putting my hair into a pony tail I headed downstairs. The living room looked like a pink and fluffy tornado had gone through it. There were fuzzy pink pillows, and blankets around the entire room. Alice was sitting on one of the larger pillows by a stack of DVD's and a phone, she motioned for me to come and sit by her.

"Are you ready to call the guys?" she asked.

"Who are we going to call?"

"I thought we could call Jazzy, and Edward. They are usually off by themselves because Rose and Emmett can get a little carried away if you know what I mean. Esme and Carlisle are almost as bad."

I was shocked that Esme and Carlisle did things like that around their "kids", but they were a couple too and they deserved to be together in the ways that they wanted.

"Ok, you go first." I said.

"Fine, I'm going to call Jazz." She said as she dialed the phone, I didn't know what she was going to do, but I could tell it would be good. After putting the phone on speaker we listened to it ring.

"Hello?" I heard Jasper say.

"Are you a male stripper? Because I need you to do a party tomorrow at eight." Alice said in a high pitched voice.

"No, I most certainly am not!" he yelled into the phone. I had to clap my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing.

"Well, great. Would you like to try being one tomorrow? You have to have a big package though, so if you don't I'm sorry but you can't come." She said.

"What the hell! I don not under any circumstances want to strip for you!" he yelled. Alice snapped the phone shut and we burst out into laughter clutching our sides for support. After we quieted we decided not to call Edward and instead watch some movies.

"Ooh! Do you have the lion king?" I asked excitedly, I don't know why I wanted to watch it, but I did.

"Yeah, Emmett watches this at least once a week. It drives Rose crazy." She laughed popping the DVD into the machine. I really enjoyed the movie, dry sobbing when the dad lion died.

After we watched a few more movies we both decided to head to bed. I knew that if I was going shopping tomorrow I would need to be relaxed. The night passed rather quickly and uneventfully. In the morning around 11:00 I got dressed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went to find Alice. She was already in her car, the keys in the ignition. I guess this is what happens when you can see the future. She gave my clothes an evil glare.

"You are throwing all of those clothes that you brought with you into the trash when we get back. If you don't I will, they hurt my fashionable eyes just by looking at them." She said in a voice that clearly said that I wouldn't get out of this.

"Fine, I didn't bring much anyway." I said as she sped out of the driveway and onto the highway.

We talked about various things that let us know each other better. With her crazy fast driving we were at the giant mall in no time. Alice practically bolted out of the car dragging me along with her. People were staring at us as we passed and not just because we were beautiful, but because Alice looked like a crazy person.

I could tell that this was going to be a long day.

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON AND GO!! **

**If you have any suggestions for the story please feel free to send them in because i am out of ideas.**

**Love ya,**

**Rose**


End file.
